Saving Adriane
by LithiumEyes
Summary: Adriane was hit by a car and is fighting for her life. Storm revealed her magic and is locked away in a lab. Now Emily and Kara have to break out Storm and find a way to pull Adriane out of the hands of death.
1. The accident

Me: Hello people out there in the great wide world!

VampGirl: You're one messed up mo fo

CJ: Ha ha. You didn't swear.

Me: Whatever. Inyhoo…..

VampGirl: What's with you?

CJ: Who knows? She's fourteen and most likely menstral.

Me: I heard that!

Fred: So you go, and you stand on your own  
And you leave on your own  
And you go home, and you cry  
And you want to die  
(How Soon is Now-Love Split Love)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas and everything you don't recognize!

Saying Of The Day: If at first you don't succed, call in for reinforcements

* * *

Adriane was a blur beside the silvery streak. The sound of paws and feet hitting the dry, cracking leaves echoed in the quiet silence. The warrior had a gleam of joy in her dark eyes as she tipped her head and howled. Stormbringer howled in response to her pack mate. Golden eyes looked up lovingly at the dark-haired girl. The two continued their relentless pace.

Adriane's wolf stone flashed with gold and amber. The warrior felt like something was calling her and she changed directions. Storm, puzzled, picked up her pace and tried to contact the warrior through her mind. The girl was like a brick wall and the mistwolf couldn't get through to her.

'_Adriane!'_ Storm cried as she realized they were headed for a busy road. The wolf tried to block the warrior but it was too late. Adriane, in a daze, ran in front of a large moving van. Fear flashed in her dark eyes as at the minute, the trance she was in broke. The girl was thrown back at least ten feet and she landed with a thump, rolling and leaving a bloody trail.

Storm howled and ran to her pack mate's side. The silver mistwolf wimpered and nudged the severely hurt Adriane. The wolf was pushed aside as the van driver knelt to examine the warrior.

"Call an ambulence! And get this wolf out of here! My god she came out of no where. Come on kid, wake up." the driver said. He was gently shaking Adriane's shoulder.

Storm felt the girl's life slipping away and she knew that shaking her would only add to the problem. The silver wolf snarled and placed herself between the growing crowd and Adriane's unconscious body. People screamed and jumped away from the mistwolf, crying out for someone to call animal controll.

After about twenty minutes, an ambulance followed by a fish and game truck arrived. The animal control cautiously approached the growling Storm. They slipped one of those loops that go around animal's necks. The silver mistwolf gave a bark-like laugh and burst into mist, reforming almost immediately.

"Did you see that?" several people exclaimed.

Storm's eyes widened in realization of what she had just done: Expose magic.

'_Healer!' _the wolf called before three tranquilizor darts sank into her flesh. She howled as darkness enveloped her. _"Healer…Help…Adriane…'_

Emily was typing away on the Ravenswood Manor computer when she received Storm's call. The wolf's voice was panicked and urgent. Then Emily felt sleepy and had to pinch her arm to keep herself from falling off her chair.

The healer ran as fast as she could, healing stone raised, calling out to the wolf stone and Stormbringer. She received only a fuzzy static.

"Ozzie!"

The golden brown ferret came bounding as fast as his short legs would carry him.

"What's going on?"

"Adriane's been hurt and Storm is under some sort of tranquilzor."

"Gah!"

"I know, we have to hurry. Come on!" Emily scooped up the ferret and placed him on her shoulder. The healer proceeded to a fast jog, heart and lungs burning.

An amublulance went flying past Emily when she reached a main road. The rainbow jewel exploded in light and the healer nodded in grim satisfaction. She took off after the ambulance with Ozzie clutching her neck for dear life.

A slight rustling in a bush and Lyra was beside the duo. The cat's leopard print fur was glinting dufferent shades of gold and amber, like the wolf stone.

'_What is wrong?'_

"Adriane's hurt and Storm has been taken."

'_What! How could anything hurt that mistwolf and her pack mate?'_ Lyra yowled, shock and fury in her gold-green eyes.

"I don't know. But I have to help Adriane." Emily said, "Go get Kara. She can help."

Lyra, after a cautious look around, unfurled her golden wings and took to the air.

Finally, Emily and Ozzie were at the hospital. The healer bent over, trying to regain her breath. Once her lungs worked again, the red haired girl pushed open the doors and was greeted by a sterile smell and death. The healer was assaulted with pain and agony and her rainbow jewel flashed, desprite to heal the sick people. But Emily had more pressing matters to attend to; Healing Adriane.

"May I help you?" a woman at the reception desk asked.

"Umm, yes. Did a girl with dark hair come in here a few minutes ago?"

"Yes. In bad shape. The poor girl was hit by a moving van, she was. She is still in the ER, but should be out in at least a half hour."

Emily found a vacant chair in the waiting room and placed her head in her hands. She couldn't believe that Adriane was fighting for her life somewhere and she couldn't help in anyway.

_**Adriane smiled at the beautiful effect of the sunlight on the gold, orange and red leaves of Ravenswood. She sighed and sat, completely happy. Her wolf stone swirled lazily with amber and gold, matching the falling leaves raining down around her. She wore a black tank top, but did not feel the crisp, cool autumn air. She also wore black sweat pants and guy's converse sneakers. The warrior fell back with a content laugh. This world of hers was too perfect for words. Sure she missed Storm. The wolf had been missing for some time but she would return, as she always did. But for now, Adriane was happy among the swirling leaves and the pleasant feel of damp grass beneath her body.**_

Me: That is the first chapter. Things will make more sense next time. Review and the next one will be out in a day or two cause I'm on vacation! Party time! Actually…My BBF's mum won't let her come over cause she thinks my BFF spends too much time with me. Oh well…I'll get to spend more time with some of my other friends…And I'll be going to a spa sometime this week so that's kewl…(rambles on about randow things)


	2. There is Nothing We Can Do

Me: You know people annoy me.

VampGirl: Here she goes again.

CJ: Better stop her before she hurts herself.

Me: I am going to live in the forest when I am older and I am going to eat squirrels and you'll never see me again!

VampGirl: Be a good rabid fan girl like the rest of us and sit.

CJ: I should so leave but I have no other life so yeah.

Fred: _It's been a long hard road with out you by my side_

_Why weren't you there all the nights we cried?_

_You broke my mother's heart_

_You broke your children for life_

_It's not ok but we're all right_

_I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes_

_But those just a long lost memory of mine_

_I spent so many years learning how to survive_

_Now I'm writing now to let you know we're still alive_

_(Emotionless-Good Charlotte)_

Disclaimer: As soon as I take over the world and marry Benji Madden, I will own the Avalon series but until then I own nothing.

Saying Of The Day: When you are sad, a true friend will get you drunk and help you plot against the sorry bastard who made you cry. (Me and my bff. I promised to help her hide her ex's body)

* * *

The first thing Kara felt when she opened the hospital doors was fear. The smell of bleach and other cleaners burned her nostrils and she held her hand to her nose to block the stench. She approached the desk nurse.

"I'm looking for Adriane Charday."

"She is currently in room number 5026." the nurse said, eyes glued to her computer screen.

Kara nodded and turned towards the elevators. She pressed the up arrow and clenched her fists as she waited for the door to open. With a ding, the elevator door opened and Kara hurried in, pressing the fifth floor button. Her heart was racing faster and faster as she came closer and closer to where she would find the warrior, wrapped in linen bandages.

The door opened and Kara rushed from the elevator, scanning room numbers. 5014. A little ways down the hall and she would see the warrior in a bed, probably being her usual tough self and insisting she was fine and she wanted to go home. BBut when Kara walked into 5026, her heart stopped and she had to stop tears from flowing.

Adriane lay on the hospital bed that was as flat as a board. If Kara hadn't known that the warrior was in that room, she would have just walked out. You could not see Adriane's well-tanned skin or black hair. She was covered fro head to toe in white bandages. Blood leaked through in many different spots and what skin was showing was bruised.

Kara sank into a chair to keep herself from falling. She had only known Adriane for a few months but seeing the girl she had thought of as strong and independent was attached to machines that kept her from death.

A comforting hand was placed on the blazing star's shoulder. Kara looked up into Emily's kind eyes that were puffy and red. The girl hugged, sobbing. They had never felt so powerless. They were mages. They should be able to do something, but nothing could be done. They had to leave Adriane in fate's hands.

….

Storm wakened in a panic. The silver mistwolf sprang to her feet, golden eyes blazing, but restraints held her down. The wolf gave a bark-like laugh and waited for the lightless feeling of being mist. But she could not become mist. She felt weak and drained of all her energy. It was like a part of her was missing or fading away.

_'Adriane!'_ the wolf cried. Storm reached out for her bonded but felt nothing. She tried again and again, trying harder each time until she collapsed from exhaustion. Silver tears fell from her golden eyes as she weakly raised her head and howled mournfully.

Storm stood, legs shaking. Her golden eyes glinted as she made her way to a corner, curling up with her tail over her nose. She felt nothing, yet she felt so much sadness she could have bitten off her paw and the pain wouldn't have been as bad as what was going through her heart. She had no pack mate, no wolf sister to comfort her. She was now alone. Stormbringer was the last mistwolf. The mistwolf who failed her pack mate.

…..

_**Adriane laughed, running through her forest. She chased an unknown prey, having no will to harm anything. She felt happy just running freely. This place was so perfect, so wonderful, she never wanted to leave this forest. Standing on a hill overlooking the dense forest, Adriane lifted her head and howled in joy. Her dark eyes reflected the golden leaved and chestnut trunks of the trees. The wolf stone glowed with amber wolf fire and the warrior touched it lovingly. She wished Storm would hurry back, but she was happy being alone right then. She ran a hand over the rough bark of a maple tree with flaming red leaves. She smiled.**_

_**"I never want to leave this place; never."**_

* * *

Me: Okay I just have to say a few things. For you people who flame me or give me "criticism", you are stupid. I don't care what you have to say because I'm continuing this story. This takes place after All That Glitters and before Cry of the Wolf. I got the idea from another story but I'm making this different and it may be depressing cause I haven't been in a good mood for a long time. Review me but if you insist on flaming me, I will laugh at you and poke fun at your dumbass the next chapter. 


	3. Falling Deeper into Nothingness

Me: How are you people out there?

VampGirl: What have you snorted now?

CJ: Yes, let's find out what is up Shadow Fox's nose!

Me: Umm…Cola, ginger ale, crayons, skittles, etc.

VampGirl: Good. No pixie stix.

CJ: We can live to see another day.

Fred: _I ripped out  
His throat  
And called you on the telephone  
To take off  
My disguise  
Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
The night he died  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
One last time_

_(My Bloody Valentine-Good Charlotte)_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but if I did, Benji Madden would be mine and my fanfics would not be on this site and you people would be writing fanfics off my crap.

Saying of the Day: A good friend will help you move

A true friend will help you move a body

* * *

Emily hugged herself as she watched Adriane's heavily bandaged body. Tears escaped from her red and puffy eyes. The healer held up her rainbow jewel, but the stone was lifeless and only gave a flicker of blue every ten seconds or so.

Kara stared out of the hospital window. She could see her school in the distance and the faint outline of her home. How she wished she could be curled up in her bed, talking on the phone with a friend or Iming them. She wished she could not see the hurt warrior laid down in front of her.

The two girls caught each other's eye and turned away. They would only start sobbing again if they looked at each other long enough.

"It's no fair. What did Adriane do to deserve this?"

"I don't know Em. I don't know."

* * *

Storm watched with blank, golden eyes as four men in lab coats approached her. They had those damn metal rings on the ends of long sticks. Two of the hoops encircled the silver mistwolf's neck and tightened.

"Come on now. We just want to do some testing on you." one of the men in the lab coats said. They were pulling Storm but she had no will to stand up and simply set her head down on her paws and watched as the men struggled.

"Damn wolf won't stand up! Get off your ass, fleabag!" one man yelled. Storm watched him with a slightly amused look. They were pulling harder and harder on her neck and they were annoying the wolf.

Storm leapt up quickly and the men holding the damn sticks with the wire rings around her neck went flying back. They swore and glared at the silver wolf who was sitting, casually removing the hoops from around her neck. She gave a toothy grin. One man stepped back.

_'Stupid humans. It will take more than your pathetic attempts to move me. I could kill you all in an instant if I felt the need to.'_ Storm sighed. The rest of the men jumped at her and bound her paws together. The wolf shook her head and laid down. She really didn't want to go anywhere but if they wouldn't leave her alone until she went with them, then she would just have to submit to their whim.

Storm stood up and walked towards the door, looking back at the men with an annoyed glare.

_'Coming?'_

The men sprang to their feet and one slipped a collar around her neck and leashed her. Storm followed the men, tail low in annoyance. Once or twice, she lifted her lips to show deadly fangs that could tear through practically anything. If she wanted to, Stormbringer could have torn out their throats, but she had no will to do anything but be alone. She wanted to be alone and mourn Adriane.

* * *

**_Adriane's dark hair shone with every imaginable color of blue as she stood on the Rocking Stone, gazing at her woods. Ravenswood was so beautiful that the warrior had to sigh in contentment. This was her forest, her trees, her home. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her face. She jumped down to the ground and made her way to the magic glade, spinning through the shimmering trees. Laughing, she dropped by the small pond and trailed her fingers through the crystal clear water. Everything was so perfect, so amazingly beautiful. She wanted to stay in this place for eternity. Nothing could tear her away from this wonderful place._**

* * *

Me: Review me people. I have no rants to rant about so I'll just say review me. 


End file.
